Sasuke and Naruto in quincy training
by uchihachick67510
Summary: This short story is when Sasuke and Naruto are in quincy training. This is also based off of the anime BLEACH.


Sasunaru and quincy training

Sasunaru and quincy training.

It was during quincy practice where the whole class saw, or rather heard Naruto getting yelled at for the fifth time in only forty-five minutes by Kane-sensei.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have to knock, pull, aim, and fire. Not knock, aim, pull, aim then fire."

"That's the way I do this." Naruto explained again. "It feels right to me."

"Lets see you get a bulls eye that way then."

Sasuke watched Naruto with interest as he knocked, aimed, pulled, aimed, and fired, getting dead center.

"Now try the method I want you to do."

Naruto got another arrow and knocked, pulled, aimed, and fired, getting to the right of his dead center, but still in the center mark.

Sasuke smiles at Naruto who had just proved to the teacher that his method was better as Kane-sensei storms off the opposite direction he was facing and five minutes later, he dismissed the class. The teacher was out of sight before any of the students, but Sasuke and Naruto were still there.

"Hmn?" Naruto said as he noticed someone else there. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

"To practice." He explained as he started to blush a little bit from staring at his flawless body.

"Really?" Naruto said in a doubtful tone. "You're the best one here."

Sasuke knew this was true, he was the best one there since he always got first place in quincy tournaments and always killed hollows on a mission. He blushed even deeper as his eyes landed on Naruto's erection.

"Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked.

"N—nothing." Sasuke answered and quickly turned away.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he pulled another arrow out of his quiver and getting into his stance, turning his back to Sasuke.

As Naruto got to the point where he pulled his arrow back, Sasuke wraps his arms around him. Startling him and letting the arrow fly into another target that wasn't in front of him as he said, "Sasuke you idiotic bastard. What if that arrow hit you instead of the target."

"I…love you Naruto." Sasuke said a minute later as he pulled Naruto closer and licked his ear.

Naruto moaned as he said, "I…love you to Sasuke."

_What the hell did I just say? Oh well, I at least have the cutest boy loving me instead of billboard-brow or that Ino-pig. _Naruto thought to himself and moaned again as Sasuke found a sensitive spot under his ear and putting a hand down the front of his pants to stroke his erection, making him drop his bow.

"Can we go somewhere else Sasuke?"

"We can go to your place." Sasuke answered in a sweet voice, the voice Naruto never heard from him before as Sasuke's hand lifted from his pants. "Fan girls won't find us there."

Naruto nodded, picked up his bow and they left running to Naruto's place. When Naruto closes the door to his house when they are inside, they throw their stuff down, take their shoes off and Sasuke drags him to the bedroom.

Before they do anything, Sasuke closes the door and walks over to him and wraps his arms around him, one on his lower back, the other on the back of his head and Sasuke lightly kisses his lips. A second later when they move their hips grind each other, making both of them moan with pleasure and Sasuke goes to give another kiss but he licks Naruto's lips, begging for an entrance. Naruto lightly gulps and slowly opens his mouth, allowing Sasuke to enter.

Once the two hot muscles touch each other and unknown territory, they moan as they stumble over to the bed and they fall onto it with Sasuke on top. Sasuke fiddles with Naruto's jacket and takes it off as they kiss. Once it's off, Sasuke then takes his shirt off with a brief break from the kiss but Naruto tears his shirt off before the lip lock and they feel every inch of one another's torso's with moans of pleasure as Sasuke now fiddles with Naruto's pants.

While Sasuke's tongue explores new territory through Naruto's mouth, he takes his pants off and leaves the orange boxers on and noticed the erection that they barely covered.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sasuke asked when they broke from the kiss.

Naruto blushed a deep red and moaned when Sasuke licked is ear again and when he put his hands down his boxers and squeezed his ass. Sasuke noticed a tied headband on Naruto' head as he kissed his dobe again and used both hands to untie it. When he was done, he let it hang there as he moved Naruto's hands and lifted him at the same time as the headband fell to their sides on the bed. While they're still in the kiss, Sasuke slyly holds Naruto's hands behind his (Naruto's) back and tied them together. Naruto was too deep in the kiss and too turned on to notice until they slowly fell back onto the bed.

"Wh-What's this Sasuke?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"Just something I came up a minute ago." He whispered in his ear before using his teeth and gently pulled Naruto's earlobe, making him moan again with pleasure.

As Sasuke played with Naruto's ear, he used his hands to remove the boxers and expose the noticeable erection that was barely hiding behind them. Once they were removed, Sasuke used a hand to play with his new lovers' erection, making him squirm.

"Hey…s-stop that." He protested.

"Why?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone as he squeezed the erection in his hand, making Naruto squirm even more.

"Cause I said stop." He giggled and squirmed even more. "Now…stop."

Sasuke just ignored him as he spread Naruto's legs apart, lifted one leg to his chest, put the foot on his shoulder and lowered his head to the erection at the same time.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto retaliated as Sasuke licked his inner thighs and slowly up to his erection and lightly licked the tip.

Sasuke still ignored him as he took Naruto's erection into his mouth and this made Naruto squirm even more than before when Sasuke rolled it between his teeth.

"Stop…th-…not…mph…fair." He jumbled and moaned as he complained and took pleasure. "Sa-Sasu…ke…I'm…!"

Naruto tried to warn Sasuke, but wasn't fast enough. He cumed into Sasuke's mouth and he took in half of what was released and let the rest go else where as he found Naruto's entrance.

"Eh…top…tha-…you…not…fai…" Naruto jumbled as Sasuke was using his tongue nad fingers to widen and wet his entrance.

When he was done with his fingers and just using his tongue, Sasuke took his pants and boxers off, revealing his own noticeable erection and put two fingers to replace his tongue when he was done and let Naruto's leg fall beck to the bed as he went up to kiss his dobe, covering himself in Naruto's cum as well.

"You-kiss-want-kiss-me that badly-kiss-you have to beg-kiss-for it." Sasuke said between kisses.

"I-kiss-shoudn't have-kiss-to Sasuke-kiss-kun." Naruto pouted.

"Well, you'll have to." Sasuke said as he stopped the kissing and placed his tip at Naruto's slicked entrance and slightly entering.

"Mmph…why?"

Sasuke chuckled low in the back of his throat saying, "I want to watch you squirm as I fuck you."

"But--?"

Sasuke started to pull out but Naruto retaliated, "Just…just do it already. I want you to fuck me."

Sasuke chuckled again at Naruto's too sexy begging and grabbed Naruto's hips with both of his hands saying, "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and inhaled deeply to prepare himself. Sasuke smiled and lifted both of Naruto's knees to his chest and slowly entered Naruto at the same time.

"S—Sasuke…mph…f-faster." Naruto moaned loudly.

Sasuke was thrusting a little slow at the beginning to get Naruto used to the intrusion, but he obeyed. It got to the point where Sasuke was rocking Naruto with his movements and decided to pump Naruto's erection along with the movements, making them both moan with pleasure.

"Sa—su—ke." Naruto moaned. "I'm…a-about…t-to."

Sasuke kissed his dobe before he could finish his warning and released again, this time all over both of their stomachs. Sasuke moaned in the kiss at Naruto's release, but Naruto screamed in the same kiss as Sasuke released a minute later. Sasuke fell lightly onto Naruto's chest in a heap of sweat and cum, both of them being well spent and Sasuke wasn't pulling out just yet.

"Naruto."

"Yes…Sasuke?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For loving me back." Sasuke answered as he pulled himself out and kissed Naruto's sweaty temple and fell to his side. He knew he should clean himself up, but his body was to heave and Naruto had laid his head on his chest and fell asleep in a ball with his body against his. Sasuke fell asleep a few minutes later, stroking his lovers hair.

It's now noon when class starts and Sasuke and Naruto never showed up.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Kane-sensei asked. "I want the whole class to search for them now!"

They obeyed so they wouldn't make him madder that he already was. Half of the students went to Sasuke's mansion to search there. Half of what was left searched the village and two girls ran to Naruto's apartment.

"We need to get to Naruto. He might be able to help us if they can't find Sasuke in that mansion of his." Sakura said as they ran, Ino just nodded.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a tone that clearly said 'lets do it again', and kissed Naruto deeply.

Naruto just moaned with acceptance as Sasuke grabbed his ass.

"Lets be quiet. Naruto might still be asleep." Sakura noted when they got to his door.

"Yes, he's scary when he's woken up." Ino agreed and they opened the door quietly.

"N…" Sakura started to whisper but heard a moan from the bedroom.

The two girls looked at each other and tip-toed to the bedroom door where they heard whispers.

"Why do you-kiss-want to go another-kiss-round?" Naruto asked in between kisses.

"Because-kiss."

The two girls' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sound of the familiar voice. They were about to note themselves as insane, but the boy spoke again, "I love you Naruto-kiss."

The two girls quietly opened the door a little bit and saw what they were dreading: Sasuke naked and on top of a naked Naruto kissing deeply. They decided to close the door silently and walk out of the apartment, closing that door silently too and walked away with blood red faces. Unfortunately, they run into the rest of their class and Neji asks, "Did you fi…" he started to ask and noticed that the two girls had blood red faces. "What…?"

"Don't…bother…them…" Sakura finally spurted out.

"Why?"

the two girls just looked at each other then, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed and they spoke in unison, "W are now officially Sasunaru fan girls!"

"Wh--?" Neji started to ask but realized what they meant as his eyes widened and he blushed deeply as he pointed at the apartment.

The girls nodded and Neji fainted along with most of the class who had done the same exact thing except Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankurou who only blushed lightly.

"I told you to find them." Kane-sensei said as he approached the class that was sitting against the wall and still blushing.

"We…um…did." Sakura stuttered out slowly since she was still in a daze over what she saw.

"Forget it." Kane-sensei said and went into Naruto's apartment and kicked the bedroom door open to reveal two males that were in the middle of sex.

"Oh…my…god…" Kane-sensei squeaked as his own eyes widened with shock, turned a deeper shade of red than the two girls did, nose bleeding, and fainted on the spot.

The two boys on the other hand, continued their business after a minute of staring at their teacher like he wasn't even there.

OWARI

I'm finished. Review me if you want and if you want me to continue, tell me in your review please.


End file.
